Uchiha Corporation
by Lyora
Summary: AU: Uchiha Corporation is the most successful company in the country, what happens when things are starting to unravel? ObitoxRin and other shippings i guess?
1. Chapter 1

_**DISCLAIMER: NARUTO BELONGS TO KISHI, YET I AM HERE TO MAKE THINGS BETTER, CAUSE KISHI CAN'T.**  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>Uchiha Corporation, 2:37am<em>

The moon was crimson red that night, the wind moved the trees with it rhythm, carrying the leaves to unknown lost places.

A tall huge building stood, it had the Uchiha symbol presented on the right side, a white fan and the handle of it was painted red, it held the meaning of fan flames, making flames burning, keeping the fire alive.

under all the shine and glory of the building, behind a certain bookcase a huge wooden crafted door that lead to a another the hidden room, a shiny taupe colored desk with someone seated on the black chair.

"President Uchiha Madara" a dead voice cut through the cold silence.

"Did you finish the job?" Madara Uchiha, The President of the Uchiha Corporation said.

"Yes, sir" answered Danzo Shimura, Vice President.

"Perfect" the president smiled, standing up and giving Danzo a pat on the shoulder, both exiting the room.

* * *

><p><em>Top Managers Meeting, 9:02am<em>

"We've discussed last week about restructuring the company internally, the list of employees in each department will be presented in this..." Uchiha Shisui spoke, Head Manager of the HR department, he was wearing a prussian blue suit and a beige tie, his hair was curly on the sides which always completed his look.

A tall round amber table was in the middle of the room, each person seated with a paper, water bottle and a pen. The HR manager stood in front of them, his arms gesturing at the big screen, as he had a clicking device in his hand to move the slides of the presentation.

In the middle Shimura Danzo, Vice President, on the left, Uchiha Itachi (Manager of the Finance Dep.) on the right, Hatake Kakashi (Manager of the IT Dep.) and other important employees seated.

Uchiha Obito, Head of the Marketing department, who was seated next to Itachi, yawned, his hand inches away from his face, he stopped in the middle when he saw Itachi glaring at him, Kakashi scoffed.

Shisui cleared his throat, bringing their attention back to the subject.

"Next is Kanta Takahiro, he's been working here for two years, according to his yearly evaluation...etc."

Everyone was paying close attention, since this meeting determines the position of company's employees, either they stay or leave,

"Who approves?" Shisui asked.

All the members at the meeting raised their hands, Obito did, he didn't know what the hell was happening, he just needed this meeting to end, so he can sleep soundly at his office or maybe a cup of coffee or…

"Rin Nohara, She has been working here for 3 years, ran the Chase Card project last year, it was successful, we got fairly good results, till it was handed to the other team...etc" Shisui started to present the next slide.

"Who approve?" They all raised their hands; Obito was half asleep at this point and raised his left arm along with them, while he rested his chin on his right palm, his elbows on the table. Kakashi looked at his friend, he knew about his crush on Rin, should he throw a pen at him?

Shisui kept talking about upcoming challenges and the... Obito had folded his hands and his chin met his chest and was in his peaceful slumber.

_20 minutes passed_

"Thank you and good luck" Shisui ended the meeting.

* * *

><p>Next Day.<p>

Our energetic manager, Obito Uchiha, walked into the company, greeting the reception desk as usual and thanking them for their hard work, he heads to his office while checking his blackberry (I know everyone has iphones but I can only picture Obito with a blackberry so yeah)

******_-phone display-_**

_ Meeting at Room CI233 at 10am. _

_Visitors from company XY_

**_-phone display-_**

He always had this idea, if there was any work at 10 or earlier that means his desk is full of paper to do, it wasn't a problem, He will just ask his secretary to do most of the work, as usual.

The secretary's office is on the right side, it has a little coffee maker behind the seat, and in the teal colored desk, there a computer and a phone, some notes, this time though it was very tidy. Almost as if no one worked here.

"Hi, Mai- huh? She's not here" he almost greeted, he noticed her absence.

_'Hmmm maybe she went to get the paper's meeting's paper ready'_ Obito presumed.

His office was after the secretary desk, few steps ahead.

He entered his office, the view in his office was breathtaking, you can see the whole city, busy streets and lights, he glanced at his desk and was welcomed with a little city of papers and folders, he was displeased by the huge amount of work that had accumulated in two days, but that didn't bothered since his secretary was gonna sort it all out for him, as always.

Before sitting on his chair he noticed there was an envelope on top of all the sack of papers that he needed to-read-and-sign.

The Uchiha took it and there was "Resignation" written on it, he wasn't feeling very good about this, he gulped and opened the letter…

"dear UCHIHA OBITO,

I think I have said that last week but here I am saying it again,

I QUITE, you're such AN irresponsible, LAZY ASS BOSS I EVER HAD,

Kakashi-san IS WAY BETTER THAN YOU AND HE ISN'T EVEN AN UCHIHA !

I FEEL SORRY FOR YOUR FUTURE SECRETARY!

DONT CALL ME,

best regards,

no regards here U lazy ass."

He folded the paper and returned it inside the envelope.

"Dear lord." Obito muttered under his breath. Mai-chan did have a temper, and he could recall her saying about quitting, was it yesterday she said that?

Anyways, he needed to call her; even if she doesn't want to come back and work he just wanted to ask if she was okay, she was his employee after all.

* * *

><p>He was on his way to the HR department, to ask them for his secretary number, he could just use the phone to call them, but he loved walking all the way there, primarily because his crush is there, <em>Rin<em>. Just the thought of her made him blush with a goofy smile.

_Rin Nohara_ was a manager of the undergoing project, but she was redundant due the decision that was made in the last Top Managers Meeting.

Her name was on the list.

Since her office is located not so far from the HR, he went her office, to say hi,

He walked in, "h-hello Rin"

The respected Uchiha manager was greeted by another person, a guy, almost his age, glasses and his hands were making clipping noises from the keyboard.

"Ahhhhhh" Obito screamed, taking few steps back.

The guy raised his head from the computer, taking off his headphones,

"Yes, sir how can I help you" he asked.

Obito face flinched "where is Rin?"

"Ummmm yeah, I think she was fired along with all the people on the reconstructing list"

"W-what!" Obito panicked, '_when... HOW? they should've informed him!'_

_'Restructuring plan...Huh..no way, I haven't looked at the papers, Mai did- holy crap'_

"Holy Crap" his voice quavered.

* * *

><p><strong>(Edited: 28.11.2014)<strong>

**this story was inspired by:**

**-my management class.**

**-my sister's job.**

**-HEAVILY inspired by Kara Para Aşk (a turkish drama).**


	2. Chapter 2

_**this is my first AU for Naruto anime, so don't expect perfection. **_

_**disclaimer: it belongs to kishi and SP, naruto that is. so lets move to AU.**_

* * *

><p>He stood there, eyes wide open, processing the information he just got, his heart palpitated with terror, taking deep breaths, he placed his hands on his forehead <em>'SHIT'<em>

Obito immediately ran to the HR department, he couldn't wait a second! How could've this happened, Rin was fired! Out of the company, she is not longer here, he hated to think of how she felt right now; he would never allow such thing to happen yet it happened! And why didn't anyone tell him? He then remembered that his secretary quit.

He reached his destination; he was standing on front of the secretary desk,

"May I help you Uchiha Obito?" the lady in the desk asked him nervously, surprised by seeing , in this state, he was sweating, his tie was over his shoulders, his face was red, as if someone strangled him or something.

He was catching his breath gasping for air; his heart was pulsing for a minute he forgot why he came here.

"W-where is Shisui?" his voice almost wheezy, he could feel sweat on his forehead, not entirely from running, but from panicking.

"He just left the office" she almost whispered, afraid from his next reaction.

Obito closed his eyes; he would wait till he sees Shisui and have a talk with him about firing Rin.

"Wha-Huh never mind, can you please give me the number of Rin Nohara and Mai Matsuda asap" he told her.

"Y-yes" she stuttered immediately started to search for the numbers on the computer in front of her, She took a note while typing on the computer, Obito his brows are furrowed, gritting his teeth, tapping his foot, he was afraid that she may never come back if he called her or worse her finding another job in another place.

The poor secretary was frightened by his sudden bargain; she copied the phone number from the screen and writes on the note and handed it to him.

"Thank you for your hard work" he takes the paper, he clasp the paper in his pocket and pace, not run this time, back to his office.

* * *

><p><em>Outside of Company X's Building<em>

"Damn it" Shisui cursed, his fist collided with the wall, causing his knuckles to bleed, He didn't even feel the pain; his mind was in total chaos.

His phone rang; he put his bleeding hand in his jacket pocket to take out his phone, he doesn't bother to look at the number,

"Hello" his normal voice covered his anger that was boiling inside.

"Mr. Shisui, the company is demanding the money now or they will take it to courts, we just got a letter from them, the money should be handed by this Tuesday the latest"

"We will make a contract, we will pay all the of it back in less than a year"

"We should let the bank handle it," his assistant suggested worriedly

"No, we're already pressured by the bank" his tone was harsh.

"I will be there in a sec, we will start working on it now" he demanded

"Yes sir" his assistant saluted.

Company X have been demanding their money back for fairly long time, and with the company's current situation, it was impossible to pay 146 million in a day or two.

Shisui never did one mistake ever since he joined the company, he always solved the problems before they could have the chance to get bigger, so it would be catastrophic if this didn't turned out well, the Uchiha Company will receive so much damage, internally and externally.

The young man, went to his office, gathered all his employees in a meeting, he started to explain and plan all the things that the contract will contain and started working. It was gonna be a long day.

* * *

><p>11:46pm at Uchiha Shisui's office.<p>

He went down to the front doors, to take a smoke, he had stopped smoking for four years now, but he would occasionally light one, in situations that was happy, sad or dangerous moments, like this one.

On his way out, he saw Danzo, The Vice President, he was about to greet him, when he noticed him acting strangely, his was glancing left and right, his right hand adjusting his tie while the left one held a file, one of those thin carton-ish brown files.

He saw him exiting the building, Shisui walked slowly, unnoticed by his boss, he saw a black Mercedes, the windows were pitch black, the window in the back seat descended, Danzo handed the file to the man, Shisui tried to see the man's face but Danzo's figure covered his view. The window closed and the car went its way.

Shisui was confused and suspicious, however it wasn't his business, but as a top manager he needed to know.

He shook his head, and decided to light his cigarette and empty his head from all the pressure in order to solve the crisis that they are in.

* * *

><p><em>The Next Day<em>

Shisui thanked his employees for their hard work, took the paper and went to Madara's office to let him sign the contract paper to process solving the money problem, which was to pay the debt that they owed Company X in 6 months time.

Before he could reach Madara's office, Danzo appeared in his face.

"Good morning Shisui" Danzo greeted.

"Good morning Vice President" Shisui greeted back, reading his face, he was a bit suspicious at his smile, Shisui respected Danzo as the Vice president of the company, yet he always felt that there was something doubtful about him.

"Is that the contract you have been working on?" he pointed at the file.

"Yeah I just need the chairman's approval" he said, his tone was semi-harsh,

"About that, I assume you haven't heard the news?" he smirked.

"What news?" His brows got closer together his suspicious grew further,

"We have already finished with the payment," he laughed lightly.

"How? Our financial records say that we don't have that amount of money" he remained calm and cold-headed.

"We sold a little amount of our stocks," he simply said

"When was that? And how did you find the right party to pay-"

"We managed." he interrupted him

"I recall there was no-"

"But there was, if you don't believe me you can check the files at the finance department."

"No I do believe your sayings, but it was hard to figure out a solution, though it would've been appropriate if I was informed a head of time"

"Thank you for your hard work" Danzo gave him a pat on the shoulder.

"Next time we will make sure to update you with news" Danzo then walked away.

Shisui was angry, he hate being belittled and interrupted, how come no one told him about it and if something like selling stocks, it needed to be discussed in a meeting before hand, it was too impossible to solve this in a day.

He decided to take a look at the financial papers to see which company that agreed to pay this large about of money to buy Uchiha Corporation stocks.

* * *

><p><em>Yesterday, Uchiha Obito's Office<em>

He sat on his black leather chair, he was gonna do it, he was gonna call Rin, but, he needed to call his secretary first and then call his crush, he would have all the time to prepare for the conversation.

Obito punched in the number of his previous secretary

"Hello?" he heard her voice from the other line.

"Hi, Mai its Obito, how have you been doing?" He felt a sweat drop in the back of his neck.

"I HAVE BEEN DOING GREAT! And just so you know I have a job now, so don't call me"

"I just want to apologi-"

The line went dead.

Obito shivered. He was actually too scared to call her, but since she got a new job he was relieved. Mai have been working as Obito's secretary for a year, it was chaos when she left, because if a person would take a look at his office it was now a well-grown city of papers and papers.

He gulped; he needed to call _her _now.

Obito didn't want to call Rin first, he was so nervous and he didn't want to think of anything when calling her.

He punched her number on his phone. He rechecked it three times, and a forth time to steady his heart.

He pressed, _"Call"_

It felt like ages, and the longer he waited the more anxious he became and started to lose all the lines he was mentally preparing for the conversation, his hands are clammy now, _'answer' _he begged.

'_Don't answer!' the possibilities of embarrassing himself were definite._

'_Please answer' _he changed his mind; he couldn't risk it, what if she found another job?

'_Don't answer'_ no, this was stupid he will call her again later.

"Hello?" She picked up her phone,

he felt like hadn't listened to her voice for ages,

"H-hi, is this Rin Nohara?" He knew it was her by her voice, but he needed to starts conversation for heaven's sake.

"Yes, its me." She answered silvery.

"W-well, you know there was a mistake, ehm.. in the list of restructuring… "

"Uh-Huh" she allowed him to proceed in his explanation.

"You name wasn't supposed to be in the list"

"Okay…"

"And we would love if you came back" he begged.

"You're rehiring me again?" she inquired.

"Yes, please" his yes was loud, his 'please' almost came mute.

"I can't, though I love working in your company, but your mistake have put me in a lot of terrible situations." She declared, her voice was confident, yet he can see how she was hurt, mad and upset.

"Firing someone from a job is not some game" she added.

"I-it's not that, you were supposed to be moved into the Marketing Dep., as my secretary" _'so much for being ready.'_

"Huh?" She gaped.

"We would like you to come back working for us" he said immediately.

Whatever he just said was something he didn't thought he had the courage to say, but he felt her sadness and wanted to comfort her, even though it was a lie, a white one that is.

"I will think about it, can I call back on this number?" she asked.

"S-Sure." He nodded his head as the idiot he was.

"Okay, bye then"

"Bye" and the line went dead; he still has his phone next to his ear. Agape by what he just did.

He decided to call Shisui to prepare the papers for her, and most importantly, erase her name for the list.

* * *

><p><em><strong>your thoughts about this chapter?<strong>_


End file.
